<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BeChloe Shower by Wolfene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713771">BeChloe Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfene/pseuds/Wolfene'>Wolfene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But a bad attempt at smut, F/F, F/M, Other, Shower Sex, Smut, bechloe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfene/pseuds/Wolfene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe shower together. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BeChloe Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the very first fanfic I wrote (back in 2017) but I never posted it anywhere. See end notes for the story behind it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the Barden Bellas were still sound asleep, exhausted from the previous day’s training. Aubrey had pushed them harder than usual, saying that the last day of the retreat was the last chance they had to focus solely on acapella. Once the retreat was over, the university students would be busy making up for lost time on their studies. After all, although they often acted otherwise, they <i>were</i> students with academic responsibilities first and foremost.<br/>
<br/>
Most of the Barden Bellas were still sound asleep but two of them were very much awake. Chloe had wanted to freshen up before the others awakened and hogged the only shower available, and Beca had joined her soon after.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, what did you say?”<br/>
<br/>
“…it…”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop mumbling, the shower’s kind of loud.”<br/>
<br/>
“I said put it in already, god damn it!”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe giggled. “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then why did you act as if you couldn’t hear me?”<br/>
<br/>
“I like it when you ask for it. You know that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, you are such a pervert.”<br/>
<br/>
“Says the girl who just asked me to put it in.” Chloe teased as her fingers lightly pressed against Beca’s opening.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha. Ha. And you still haven’t- mm!” Chloe suddenly thrusted her fingers into Beca’s slit, not letting her complete her sentence.<br/>
<br/>
“God, you’re so wet. And it isn’t from the shower water. I can tell it’s different.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t describe it to me!”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe liked it when Beca was embarrassed so she ignored her request. “It’s so warm inside you. Wow, you’re so tight I can feel you squeezing my fingers. You really like this, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut… up… mm.”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe nibbled Beca’s neck and slowly kissed her way down Beca’s naked body to where she was most sensitive. Her hot breath against it made Beca shiver with anticipation. Chloe gently licked Beca’s clit, gliding her tongue up and down along it. “Oh, Chloe! Mmm!”<br/>
<br/>
The fingers thrusting in Beca were getting more aggressive and the tongue working on her was gradually picking up speed. “Yes, Chloe, fuck yes! Mm yes right there!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so close, Chloe, I’m so close!” Upon hearing that, Chloe slowed down her assault on Beca’s regions.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit, Chloe, why are you stopping? Don’t stop.” Beca growled.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe smirked. “I want you to beg for it.”<br/>
<br/>
Extremely turned on at this point, Beca didn’t bother to argue. “Please, Chloe, let me finish!”<br/>
<br/>
“Beg harder or I’ll keep stopping right before you go over the edge.”<br/>
<br/>
“I want to cum, Chloe, fuck me until cum!”<br/>
<br/>
Encouraged by Beca setting aside her pride to say such crude things, Chloe pumped her fingers in and out of Beca faster than before. “MMM! Fuck! Oh my god, Chloe, mmm! Harder, fuck me harder!”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe obliged, slamming her fingers into Beca with each thrust. “Oh, yes! Yes! Give it to me! Mm oh my god I’m going to cum! Chloe, please let me cum! Let me cum for you!”<br/>
<br/>
Even if Beca had not said so, Chloe could tell that she was close to climax from the twitching of her walls. To reward Beca’s obedience with even greater pleasure, Chloe curled her fingers in her.<br/>
<br/>
Beca threw her head back and grabbed a fistful of Chloe’s hair. “Fuck! Oh god I’m cumming, I’m cumming! I’m going to cum all over your fingers, Chloe! Fuck yes I’m cumming so hard! MMM OH FUCK AHH!”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe supported Beca with her other hand while she rode out the waves of pleasure. “Fuck… Chloe, that was… so good,” Beca panted between breaths.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe stroked Beca’s cheek tenderly and kissed it. “I’m glad you enjoyed that. You were really cute, by the way.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d rather you say I’m hot.”<br/>
<br/>
“That too,” Chloe smiled.<br/>
<br/>
All of a sudden, they heard Emily’s voice amongst others: “Benji’s an okay guy but we haven’t really talked-”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit, I need to get out! I don’t want to get caught!” Beca panicked.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe gently pushed her under the shower spray and grabbed her towel. “I’ll leave. I was in the shower longer.”<br/>
<br/>
Chloe started putting on her clothes just when the rest of the Bellas walked into the washroom, none of them the wiser as to what had just transpired between two of their fellow members.<br/>
<br/>
“Aw man, Beca’s already in the shower? I’m next!” one of the Bellas exclaimed. Beca wasn’t sure who said that because she was busy trying to get her heart rate to calm down from the close call.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe left the washroom in a hurry after she got dressed, barely acknowledging anyone. Beca then rushed out of the shower and threw on some clothes, not wanting to know who would use it right after they had done that there.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*	*	*	*	*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Have a safe trip, guys!” Beca waved as The Bellas started boarding the rental bus, eager to return to their cosy dorm rooms.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, you’re not coming back to Barden U with us?” Chloe turned around and asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’m going back tomorrow. Jesse’s been complaining about not seeing much of me this week. He booked a motel room near here for tonight and can’t wait to make use of it. He wants to head straight to it right now and with the texts he’s been sending, I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep,” Beca laughed and winked at Chloe.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe felt a sudden sharp pang in her chest at the thought of Beca being intimate with someone else. “Oh… you’re heading there right now? To the motel? with Jesse?” she managed to reply.<br/>
<br/>
“Yup!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, um, okay. Yeah, that’s… you, uh, enjoy yourself?”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks. You know I will,” Beca giggled sheepishly, glancing over at Jesse who was waiting for her in the shade of a tree.<br/>
<br/>
“I would’ve at least bought you dinner first if I were him.” Chloe tried to joke.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t really a joke to her. Chloe <i>would</i> treat Beca to fancy dinners with fancy wines, take her out on romantic dates, show her beautiful sights, do anything that could possibly make Beca even the slightest bit happy… if Beca would let her. Instead, Chloe could only internally cringe at her meagre attempt to trump Jesse. She was desperate and would try any lame line in hopes of getting Beca to go back to Barden University with the Bellas, with her. Hah! As if Beca would choose food over sex, Beca always chose sex.<br/>
<br/>
It felt pathetic. It was pathetic. It was pathetic how much she wished Beca would look at her instead, pathetic how she let their encounters be casual ones under the guise of “stress relief,” pathetic how she never had the courage to ask to be more, how she still doesn’t have the courage to. So, all Chloe could do was pretend that she was fine. Pretend that she was fine with them not being anything, with Beca only seeing her when Jesse wasn’t available, with being her second choice. It hurt a lot but Chloe clung to the belief that as long as Beca didn’t decide to get too serious with Jesse, she would still call her to keep her company on chilly nights. As long as they still “weren’t officially exclusive,” as Beca once put it, maybe Chloe could continue to live as her dirty little secret. At least it was something, right?<br/>
<br/>
“Haha you’re such a good friend, Chloe” Beca hugged her before jogging towards Jesse.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, friend.” Chloe sighed and boarded the bus, the morning’s brief ecstasy feeling meaningless now. As the other Bellas sang during the journey back to Barden University, Chloe stared out the window trying not to think about Beca making the same sounds and expressions with Jesse as she had with her just a couple of hours ago or that it would be Jesse’s name that Beca could be screaming at this very moment. Chloe tried to ignore the disgust she felt when she thought of Jesse’s vulgar member entering Beca and the fury she felt because she knew Beca would enjoy it immensely. It was torture, really. She felt what she felt and yet she had no right to be angry, no right to be jealous; Beca wasn’t hers. Chloe heaved a long sigh again then suddenly burst into song with the other girls, all smiles with her cheery mask back on. All the while she mentally reminded herself: something had to be better than nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the very first fanfic I wrote (back in 2017) but I never posted it anywhere. My gf at the time was really into BeChloe and asked that I write a sex scene fanfic for her. So I did as a joke. But me being the lil shit that I am, I made sure she wasn't happy with the ending.<br/><br/>I finally made an ao3 account so I thought I might as well post it since I still have it saved. And yes, you can tell that I don't know how to write sex scenes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>